


Dramatic food moment

by Leah_Red



Series: Pint-sized prompts [3]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, It wasn't my idea, Pint-sized Prompts, Pizza, so one time i wrote a fic that shipped pete with a literal pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leah_Red/pseuds/Leah_Red
Summary: Prompt: Your Choice of 4 Images! Pick one,(this one)the fandom is still whatever you like! Word limit: 100





	Dramatic food moment

"Oh, Mikey, this pizza is... so good..." Gabe took what he assumed was a sensuous bite of a slice of supreme pizza.

Mikey groaned and covered his eyes. "Gabe stop, this isn't gonna work."

"I'm so sexy, Mikey; pay attention to me," Gabe moaned with his mouth full.

"I'm having a bad day. This is NOT going to cheer me up!" Mikey peeked between his fingers, though, and bit his lip to keep from smiling.

Gabe had a stupidly long piece of melted cheese stretching from his mouth to the pizza slice in his hand.

Finally Mikey laughed, letting his hands drop. "Yeah. So sexy."


End file.
